


Legacy of a Hero

by Supersteffy



Series: Heart of the Underdog/Legacy of a Hero [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Budding Love, Card Games, Drinking & Talking, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Months after Seto's brush with death, he can't seem to let it go, but he's not the only one struggling to move on.(Rating is mostly for minor cursing and the mention of gun violence, because I didn't feel comfortable making it Teen and Up.)Sequel to Heart of the Underdog!
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Heart of the Underdog/Legacy of a Hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543465
Comments: 29
Kudos: 136





	Legacy of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people asked me to write this, so here it is! The long-awaited (and only) sequel to Heart of the Underdog! If you haven't read that, I suggest you read it first [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601240).
> 
> Trigger warning for mention of gun violence, blood, near death experiences, and PTSD.
> 
> Thanks to Sitabethel for beta'ing! Your insight is invaluable :)

The staccato clicking of Seto’s fingers on his computer keyboard sounded loud in the otherwise silent private office, like machine gun fire. This far up, even the  _ whoosh _ of passing cars was stifled, unable to penetrate the soundproof barrier of bulletproof, one-way windows.

Seto finished the final paragraph of his email and hit “send”. Leaning back in his chair with a sigh, Seto scrubbed his hands over his face.  _ Focus _ , he thought to himself. He needed to focus, but that had been growing more and more difficult lately.

Letting his hands drop to his lap, Seto stared at his top office drawer, waging an internal debate with himself before reaching inside and pulling out the small glass bottle he kept tucked inside. Holding the tiny corked vial between his thumb and forefinger, he examined the twisted piece of metal housed within.

Such a small thing, Seto mused, and yet, in an instant, it changed so much. Tipping the container to see it from a new angle, he marveled at the lack of blood. There had certainly been plenty of blood in the aftermath: soaking his clothes, splattering the stage, seeping from Joey's wound at an alarming rate--

The buzz of the intercom jolted him from his thoughts, the vial falling with a clatter onto the desk’s solid mahogany surface. Collecting himself, Seto gathered up the keepsake and returned it safely to its drawer before answering the call.

“What is it?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” his personal assistant began, “but there’s a Joey Wheeler here to see you. He says it’s important, something about insurance claims.”

Seto closed his eyes briefly, rubbing them. “Right. Let him in.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sitting straighter, Seto opened an email at random and began scanning it as Joey burst through his office door. It’d scarcely had a chance to click shut behind him before Joey opened his mouth.

“Ya care ta explain this, Kaiba?” Joey snapped, slapping a piece of paper onto Seto’s desk.

Seto raised an eyebrow. “Nice to see you too, Wheeler.”

“Cut the crap, Rich Boy,” Joey growled. Stabbing his finger into the paper repeatedly, he said, “Ya got any idea what this is?”

Seto glanced over the sheet briefly before meeting Joey’s angry, golden gaze. “It’s an insurance summary report. It lists your medical expenses and shows how much was covered by insurance.”

“Uh huh. And can ya tell me what it says here?”

Seto huffed. “Look, Mutt, I don’t have time--”

“Just take a look and tell me what it says.”

Seto sank back in his chair with a sigh. “I don’t need to look. I know what it says.”

"It says you paid fer my medical bills. Not Kaiba Corp.,  _ you _ ." Joey stared hard at him. “Why?”

Holding his gaze, unflinching, Seto said, “For the same reason you pushed me out of the way--it was the right thing to do.”

Joey frowned, though some of the anger had faded to be replaced with confusion.

“I told ya I wasn’t expectin’ nothin’ from ya--that we were square.”

“And I felt the least I could do was cover your medical costs. Are you really going to argue with me over this?”

For a moment, Joey looked like he was going to do just that. Then, with a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumped and all of his anger seemed to leave him at once.

“No. No, I don’t wanna fight with ya--not that we haven’t gotten into it over dumber shit, but…” He shrugged, at a loss for words.

Seto, likewise, wasn’t sure what to say. It had been two months since the last time they’d seen each other. Even now, seeing Joey standing before him whole and unscathed--not so much as a sling on his arm--Seto couldn’t help but vividly recall how warm Joey’s blood had felt seeping through his fingers as he tried to staunch the flow, how the coppery smell had seemed to cling to him even days later…

“Kaiba?”

“How’s the shoulder?” Seto shook himself from his stupor and cleared his throat. 

Joey blinked, as though he hadn’t expected the question. “Uh, s’okay, I guess,” he said, rolling it. “Can’t really move it like I used ta, but the doc said that’s ta be expected. Said the sling could come off so long as I promised not ta do any heavy liftin’ fer a while.”

Seto nodded. “That’s good.”

Joey shoved his hands in his pockets. “D’ya hear ‘bout the mook that did it?”

Seto’s lips pursed in distaste. “You mean the plea bargain?” Joey nodded. “A misdemeanor,” Seto scoffed. “What a joke.”

Joey snorted. “Yea. Asshole commits attempted murder an’ gets a fuckin’ slap on the wrist for it. Some justice.”

“I'm sure it was political. He still has connections from when he worked for my adoptive father.”

Another heavy silence filled the room, and Joey fidgeted in place for a moment.

“Hey, uh, so I know I said I didn't want ya ta pay for it,” Joey began, rubbing at the back of his neck, “but honestly, I never could 'a afforded all this.” He nodded at the summary on Seto's desk. “So…thanks.”

Seto flicked the thought away with a graceful gesture. “It was nothing.”

“Wasn't nothin’ ta me,” Joey said quietly, staring at his shoes.

Seto opened his mouth to say something else--what, exactly, he wasn't sure--but was cut off as the intercom buzzed again.

He pressed down the talk button.

“Yes?”

“Your three o'clock is here, sir.”

Seto glanced up at Joey. “Thank you. Tell them I'll be with them shortly.”

“I can see yer busy,” Joey said, grabbing the statement and fidgeting with it, “so I'll catch ya later, I guess.”

“Wait.”

Joey had turned to go, but he spun back around and gave Seto an inquisitive look. “Yeah?”

Again, Seto hesitated, wanting to say something, but unsure exactly what.

“I was just wondering about the tournament Industrial Illusions is holding next month. Are you planning on entering?”

Joey shrugged his good shoulder. “Haven't decided yet. Though, s'pose I should count my chickens that it wasn't my duel disk arm that got hit, eh?”

Seto's lips pressed into a thin line. “Well,” he said, rising from his seat and coming around the desk, “I suppose I'll see you there if you do.”

“Right. I'll let ya get back ta work.”

Seto followed Joey to the door, pausing again with his hand on the knob.

“Wheeler…feel free to contact me if anything else comes up.”

Joey smiled and shook his head. “I'll be fine, Rich Boy. Thanks though. See ya 'round.”

Seto gave a curt nod and opened the door.

X

The cheers of the crowd were muffled through the thick white brick of the bathroom walls. Joey stood hunched over the sink, his hands clenching the sides of the basin as water dripped down his face.

_ This was a bad idea, _ Joey thought.

He struggled to keep his breathing even as his heart galloped. He'd had pre-tournament jitters before, but nothing like this. The room tilted and Joey choked back a wave of nausea. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, waiting for the world and his nerves to settle.

The door hinges squeaked and the roar of the crowd swelled momentarily before the door banged closed again.

“There you are. The organizers are looking for you.”

Joey glanced up and met Seto's eyes in the mirror.

“Tell ‘em I'll be there in a sec. Jus’ need a moment ta clear my head.”

Seto's eyes scrutinized Joey's pale face. “You look sick.”

“'S jus’ nerves,” Joey muttered, grabbing a wad of paper towel and drying his face. “Nothin' ta worry about.”

Seto shifted in place for a moment, deliberating.

“Perhaps it was too soon for you to come back.”

Joey turned and narrowed his eyes. “Ya sayin’ I can't handle the pressure? That I'm weak? Jus’ ‘cause my shoulder got mucked up don't mean I can't still duel.”

“That wasn't what I was saying at all.”

“Then why don't ya come out an’ jus’ say what's on yer mind?”

They were interrupted by a stadium announcement summoning all contestants to the west stage entrance.

“Guess that's our cue ta get movin’.”

Joey tossed the wad of towels into the trash bin and skirted Seto to open the door. Seto followed. It wasn't until they were almost to where the other duelists had gathered that Seto spoke again.

“Good luck, Wheeler.”

Joey paused mid-step, his eyes growing round at the unexpected nicety. “Uhhh, thanks, Kaiba. You too.”

Seto gave a nod to show he'd heard before turning his attention to the official that was explaining the opening ceremony.

X

The beeping of his opponent's life points zeroing out was lost in the din of the crowd. Joey pumped his duel disk clad arm into the air, cheering right along with them.

Once again, he'd managed to fight his way to the final round. Pride made him feel air-light as the stadium rang out with his name. Waving to his fans, Joey stepped down from the stage and headed through the tunnel and down the hall to the VIP box to watch the match that would decide his opponent for the final round--not that he didn't already have a pretty solid idea who it would be.

Stepping into the box, Joey instantly spotted Yugi's colorful hair and walked over to where he sat with Pegasus.

Yugi beamed at him when he noticed Joey's approach. "Hey, Joey! You did amazing out there!"

"Yes, congratulations, Joey-Boy," Pegasus purred. "That was a  _ splendid _ performance."

"Uh, thanks," Joey said, taking a seat on Yugi's left.

"Kaiba's up next," Yugi said. "Think he'll win?"

Joey snorted, propping one foot up on the edge of the box. "More'n likely. Which means I guess I'll get another crack at beatin' 'im."

"Mm." Yugi nodded, but Joey noticed Yugi shooting him glances out of the corner of his eye.

"What's on yer mind, Yug'?" Joey asked, turning to watch as Kaiba and his opponent--a teenage girl who was far tougher than she looked, based on her previous duels--mounted the stage.

"I just want to be sure you're all right," Yugi said quietly, looking ahead at the duel. "The last time you faced Kaiba--"

"Yea, I remember," Joey cut him off. He let out a huff and ruffled his hair. "Look, I'll admit I was a li'l nervous at first, but honestly, I ain't the one ya should be concerned for. Kaiba was the target."

"Both of our security teams did multiple sweeps of the arena before the tournament started," Pegasus said. "I assure you, Kaiba-Boy is perfectly safe today."

"Let's hope so," Joey muttered, rubbing his shoulder where his newest scar hid beneath his shirt.

Yugi patted him on the knee, and they both watched Kaiba duel the up-and-comer.

X

"Any more stalling tactics?" Seto taunted as his opponent frantically looked over her cards.

A moment later her shoulders slumped briefly, her expression resigned, before she raised her chin and met his gaze defiantly.

"No. Let's finish this!"

"Hmph."

The girl was pretty good for an upstart, but it took more than 'good' to beat Seto Kaiba. Staring his opponent down across the playing field, Seto smirked and delivered the final blow.

Seto raised his duel disk-free hand and bellowed, "Five-Headed Dragon! Blast her away with Five Element Fury!"

All five heads roared in unison before shooting a swirling beam of fire, water, wind, earth, and darkness across the arena. The elements combusted in a dramatic cloud. The girl stood proudly as the holographic smoke cleared and her life points dropped to zero.

The roar of cheering fans was loud enough to give Seto's dragon a run for its money. Stepping down from the platform, Seto headed toward the contestants' entrance to await the final match.

"Wait! Mr. Kaiba!"

Seto paused at the edge of the stadium and turned. The girl beamed at him.

"Thank you for a great duel," she said. "I look forward to facing you again someday!"

Raising his eyebrows at her presumption, Seto scoffed.

"What makes you think we'll duel again?"

"I'm going to work hard and become a better duelist, and the next competition we're both in, I'm going to beat you!"

Seto smirked. "Is that so?" The girl nodded. "If that's your plan, you should start by learning the difference between a pile of cards and an actual deck."

He turned to walk away, but once again the girl's voice stopped him.

"I will! I'll make the best deck you've ever seen--one even better than yours!"

Seto turned back and stared down at her for a long moment. Dark braids framed her bright green eyes, glittering with passion and determination. Her fiery spirit, even in the face of defeat, put Seto in mind of Wheeler. His heart jittered, the adrenaline from the duel overstaying its welcome.

"Since your deck relies on flip effects continuously changing battle positions, if you want to strengthen it, this is a good place to start."

Moving before he'd fully thought his actions through, Seto pulled "Sorcerous Spell Wall" from his deck and held it out to the girl.

"Well, don't just gawk at it," Seto snapped when the girl did just that. "Take it--before I change my mind."

She did, a giddy squeal bubbling up as she held it to her chest. "Seriously?! Thank you!" Her starstruck smile sobered to a smirk as she slipped the gift into her deck. "Don't think I'll hesitate to use this against you just because you gave it to me."

Crossing his arms, Seto drawled, "I didn't give it to you to hang on your wall. There wouldn't be much point in taking it if you don't plan to use it."

The girl thanked him again, and Seto watched her scamper off back toward the other entrance tunnel.

"You keep doin' nice things like that, an' you'll ruin yer reputation as a world-class asshole."

Seto glanced over to where Joey leaned against the tunnel wall. He was half-obscured in shadow, but Seto could just make out a soft smile on his face. Scoffing, Seto continued down the passageway, pretending not to notice when Joey fell into step with him.

"So, looks like we're dukin' it out again, you an' me. Next match should be interestin'," Joey commented.

"Why? Did you get a real duelist to let you borrow their deck?"

"Shut the fuck up, Rich Boy," Joey said, a playful smile crossing his face.

"I'll stop making fun of you when you actually manage to beat me."

"You jus' wait! I'mma make ya eat those words. I almost had ya last time, an’ I've added a few new tricks since then."

Seto snorted. "Can't wait."

They walked in silence for a few seconds. Seto glanced sidelong at Joey, noting his rigid posture and the way his jaw clenched.

"Are you nervous, Mutt?"

Joey hesitated a moment before asking, "Aren't you?"

"Dueling you is hardly worth getting worked up over," Seto said, his racing heart a counterpoint to his words.

Joey sighed. "I  _ am _ nervous, but not about the duel," he confessed quietly.

Seto gave him another, longer appraisal. Joey's hands were buried deep in the pockets of his jeans. His head was dipped low, his hair shielding his expression. Seto didn't say anything, waiting for Joey to elaborate.

"What ya said earlier…in the john? You were right. I jumped back in too soon."

"You made it this far," Seto pointed out.

"Yeah, but like I said, the duelin' ain't the issue." Sighing again, Joey finger-combed his bangs back from his eyes. "Guess I'm sorta paranoid. I know Lutz is still locked up, but…"

Seto halted as a series of memories bombarded him: the crack of the gun, people screaming, Joey pushing him out of the way, Joey's weight pinning him down. Then just as quickly, the scene faded, and he was back in the stadium, his pulse racing from a threat that wasn't there.

"Hey, are _ you _ okay?"

Joey gently placed a hand on Seto's arm. Seto flinched away, and Joey's eyebrows scrunched in concern.

Skirting the question, Seto said, "Even if he'd been granted bail and released, security has been upgraded tenfold. There's no way he'd be able to pull a stunt like that again."

Even as he said it, Seto wasn't sure which of them he was trying to convince.

"Don't mean he couldn't try somethin' else--or someone else couldn't."

On instinct, Seto reached out and placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, keeping the touch light so as not to irritate his injury. Joey looked up, wide-eyed, but unlike Seto, he didn't pull away.

"There are facial recognition scanners at every entrance and fire exit--even the private security doors. Even if he managed to get in, I've added modified, high-density Solidvision barriers with inertia dampening effects within and around the staging area. Were someone to try and snipe anyone dueling--or even set off a bomb--the shield would catch it and contain it. You have nothing to worry about."

Joey blinked at him for a moment. "Uhh…barriers? As in, like, force fields?

Realizing his hand was still on Joey's shoulder, Seto removed it and carefully crossed his arms over his duel disk with a careless shrug.

"If you want to call it that," Seto said, continuing down the corridor. "I haven't had time to come up with an official name yet."

Joey snorted and shook his head, following a half-step behind.

"Yer somethin' else, ya know that? All 'a those impressive gadgets ya come up with."

"Why are you following me, anyway?" Seto asked, pretending not to notice the way his stomach swooped at the compliment.

Joey gave a shrug with his good shoulder. "Killin' time, I guess. We got a bit before the final duel. Gotta let the fans get their snacks an' all that."

"Mm."

They walked for a while in silence. Joey had assumed they were heading back to the VIP box, but he realized belatedly that they were heading in the opposite direction.

"Uhh, where exactly are we goin'?"

" _ I _ was going for a walk to clear my head before our duel."

"Oh, so we're jus' walkin'?"

Seto almost told Joey he was free to go somewhere else, but Seto didn't _ want _ Joey to go. The realization made him frown.

"So where's yer shadow? Ain't seen him all day."

"Mokuba had a report to finish for school."

"Ah. Poor kid. I don't miss homework at all. Although I do miss all the free time I had back then. Harder ta hang out with people nowadays."

"I find I have more free time than I used to, now that I'm not juggling school and Kaiba Corp."

"Between workin' full time an' duelin', I ain't got much time left fer hangin' out. 'S another reason I like when we have tournaments. 'S a good excuse ta see Yug' an' the others--although only Yug' could make this one. Téa had a mandatory dance practice and Tristan pulled OT fer most 'a the week, so he just wanted ta pass out, which I don't blame 'im for."

Seto listened to Joey prattle on as they walked the entire perimeter of the stadium. By the time they reached the VIP box via the long route, it was nearly time for their match to start.

"Well, guess I'll see ya out there," Joey said, facing the stadium to watch the announcer take the stage. "Thanks fer the chat."

Seto nodded before turning to head back to the west entrance tunnel.

"I've been looking forward to this rematch, Mutt. Don't disappoint me."

Seto strode away down the hall before Joey had a chance to say anything in return.

X

Seto and Joey entered from either end of the arena and the crowd exploded. The duelists stopped at their respective sides, and Joey waved and called to his fans. Seto fought back a grin at his antics, settling a self-assured smirk in place as the announcer called the start of the match.

"Better enjoy the attention while it lasts, Wheeler," Seto called as he drew his opening hand from his duel disk. "It won't be your name they're chanting once I'm done thrashing you."

"I don't think so, Moneybags! It's about time someone knocked ya down a peg."

"Give it your best shot, Mutt."

"Right. Watch this! I'll start by placin' two cards face down an' a monster in defense mode. Yer move!"

The duel progressed quickly. As promised, Joey's deck proved to have some new twists, each of which seemed hand-picked to piss off Seto. Joey had added continuous traps and spells like "Roulette" and "Convulsion of Nature" to unbalance his opponent, both giving Joey insight into and disrupting any strategies they might be forming. Other cards like "That Six", "Second Coin Toss", and "Tour of Doom" doubled down on his gambling theme, tipping coin tosses and dice rolls in his favor and screwing over his opponent.

As irritating as Joey's strategy was to play against, Seto found himself admiring it. Joey was still taking unnecessary risks by using gambling cards at all, but he'd rigged the odds in his favor, all while messing with his opponent's head. It was a unique strategy.

It was a close match. They took turns picking off each other's monsters, chipping away at each other's life points. Joey thwarted every attempt Seto had made to summon a higher level monster. Joey's "Tour of Doom" prevented Seto from being able to even normal summon lower level monsters half the time. It hadn't helped that Joey's damn "Convulsion of Nature" allowed him to see every card Seto was going to draw before he drew it, allowing for Joey to prepare counter-moves to block Seto's best combos. But Joey's trap and spell zone currently had no face-downs, his permanent spells and traps filling all available slots, and Seto hoped for one of his combos.

Joey drew a card and did a giddy little jig. "Sweet! I sacrifice my 'Axe Raider' in order to summon 'Jinzo' ta the field!"

Seto growled as the mechanized mutant man warped onto the field, effectively disabling the two traps Seto had set. But Jinzo's effect was a double-edged sword, cancelling out the three traps on Joey's side of the field as well.

Joey used "Jinzo" to take out Seto's "XY-Dragon Cannon" and shave off a couple hundred more of his life points. Joey ended his turn and Seto drew "Pot of Greed" from the top of his deck. He was grateful at least that Jinzo's effect negated both Joey's "Roulette" and "Tour of Doom" traps.

_ If only "Convulsion of Nature" was a trap, _ Seto thought as he played his "Pot of Greed". He grabbed the trap topping his deck--then shot Joey a cocky grin when he drew "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" as his second card. _ Finally. _

"This is the beginning of your end, Wheeler. You made a nice effort, but I've had enough of your little games."

"Show me wha' ya got, Rich Boy!"

Taking advantage of Joey's disabled traps, Seto summoned his "Lord of D." and activated "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" to bring out the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in his hand. The dragon roared to life wreathed in brilliant white light.

Flinging his arm out toward "Jinzo", Seto shouted, "Blue-Eyes! Annihilate that abomination. White Lighting!"

Blue-Eyes screeched and charged up her attack. Joey set his jaw and braced himself as the holographic beam blasted "Jinzo", reducing Joey's life points by 600. One more attack and he was done for…

"I activate my monster's special ability! When a dark machine-type monster on my side 'a the field is destroyed, I can special summon 'Desperado Barrel Dragon' from my hand!"

Seto frowned as a dragon with guns for hands and a head appeared on the field, blocking Seto from a direct attack at Joey's life points. The dragon--if it could even be classified as such--had 2800 attack points. It wasn't enough to take out Blue-Eyes, but "Lord of D." was another matter. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Seto set the trap he'd drawn, switched "Lord of D." to defense position, and ended his turn.

"Alright, my turn!" Joey drew a card. "I activate my dragon's other special ability. I flip three coins, an' fer every heads I get, I get ta destroy one 'a yer monsters--an' if I get three heads, I get ta draw another card."

Three virtual coins appeared and tossed themselves into the air. All of them landed tails, and Joey cursed under his breath while Seto laughed.

"Uhhh….Let's try that again. I activate 'Second Coin Toss's effect."

The coins flipped again, this time with two heads face-up, and Joey fist pumped with a victorious  _ whoop _ .

"Oh yea! That's more like it."

Joey's dragon revved up, the glowing green cylinders spinning. Staring down the barrel of the gun forming the creature's head, Seto prepared to counter with his face-down "The Ultimate Creature of Destruction". The sound of gunfire rang out as Joey's dragon sniped Seto's monsters, and Seto froze with his hand over the button on his duel disk.

The stadium wavered, and for a confused moment, Seto was back in time. Mokuba shouting a warning--too late. Joey knocking him out of the way, draped over Seto like a dead weight. Blood…so much blood… Pouring from Joey's shoulder, seeping through Seto's fingers, drenching the front of his pristine white coat in deep red, the coppery tang tainting the air, making it hard to breathe…

"...Kaiba…You all right...?"

Seto snapped back to himself. His side of the field was empty, and he realized with a sinking feeling that he'd missed his chance to activate his trap--and it had cost him the match. Dazed, numb, Seto stared across the arena at Joey's worried face, and for a moment imagined it pale and splattered with blood.

Some of the security personnel had made their way to the area below the stage, and Seto could barely make out Roland asking him if something was wrong over the rumble of people muttering in the stands. Shaking off his stupor, Seto set his shoulders and held a palm out to Roland, signaling he was fine. He met Joey's concerned eyes across the field.

"Do your worst, Wheeler. End this."

Joey blinked at him, hesitating before ordering the final attack. Seto stood straight as Desperado aimed all three of its guns at him, but he flinched when they fired, his heart hammering as his life points dropped to zero.

The crowd roared, chants of "Wheel-er! Wheel-er!" echoing through the stadium. Seto stood in a state of shock. His mind was blank as he pocketed his cards and descended the steps. Roland was by his side in a flash, falling into step a few paces behind Seto as he made for the exit.

"Hey, Rich Boy! Hold up."

Joey and Yugi approached Seto. He stopped and turned to face them, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Téa and Tristan trailing behind them.

"I thought most of your posse couldn't make it?"

Joey grinned. "Yea, turns out they got here in time ta watch our final duel! Cool right? We're all about ta go grab a drink at the local waterin' hole ta celebrate. Ya wanna join us?"

Seto hiked up an eyebrow. "You want me to go with you to a  _ dive bar _ to celebrate my defeat?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Ooooor--here's a crazy thought--ya  _ could  _ go there ta celebrate  _ my _ victory. Y'know, like friends do."

The usual sneer about not being friends with any of them came readily to Seto's lips, but he held it back, considering. He took a little too long to answer and, sure his silence meant he was turning down the offer, Joey and the others had turned to walk away.

"...All right. I'm in."

Joey and the others paused at his response and Joey spun back to face him.

"What?"

"Clean out your ears. I said I'm in."

"Wait, seriously?" Tristan asked.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest.

"I need to talk to Pegasus before I leave. Text me the location and I'll meet you there."

Joey beamed, glancing back at the others. "Sure thing!"

Joey pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text. A moment later Seto's phone buzzed with a new message. He glanced at it in his pocket before giving Joey a nod.

"Okay, well, guess we'll see ya there," Joey said, waving as they headed for the exit.

The group gave Seto a cheery wave. Seto watched them walk away for a moment before turning to go find Pegasus.

X

_ This was a bad idea _ .

Seto stared out at the hundred or so people crowding the dimly lit dive bar, many of which were already well into celebrating. Quite a few people gawked back at him, but no one approached, which he was grateful for. Scanning the crowd, he spotted Joey and Yugi along one side. The sea of drunken fans parted before Seto as he headed toward where Joey and the others were huddled.

"Hey! Rich Boy!"

Joey waved at him as Seto neared. Seto's heart hammered in his chest, the press of the crowd was making him anxious.

"You made it!" Yugi beamed at him, a slight flush already darkening his cheeks.

"I said I would," Seto said in lieu of a greeting.

"Yea, he owes me a congratulatory drink," Joey said, shooting Seto a wink. "Ain't that right, Kaiba?"

Seto crossed his arms over his chest. Ignoring the way his heart fluttered, he smirked back.

"What's your poison, Mutt?"

"Uhh… I'll take a shot 'a whatever ya want--but hold the poison, if it's all the same ta you."

He punctuated the statement with another wink, and Seto gave a dark chuckle.

"Be right back."

Winding his way through the crowd once more, Seto slapped a $50 bill onto the bar in front of one of the bartenders. When the man looked up, Seto flashed another one.

"Get me a tray, a bottle of Bacardi 151, and five shot glasses in the next five minutes, and this second bill is all yours, plus anything left over after the order."

The man finished up the drink he was in the middle of and had Seto's order together in two. Seto slipped the man his tip and made his way back to the tiny table the Nerd Herd had gathered around.

"Damn!" Tristan shouted, his eyes bugging out at the tray of glasses. "You aren't fucking around."

"No joke," Téa agreed.

"151?" Joey asked, looking askance at the bottle. "Tha's a li'l unrefined fer you, ain't it?"

"This is a dive bar," Seto pointed out dryly, setting the tray and bottle down. "'Refined' is relative--and I was under the impression the aim was to get drunk, not discuss the finer points of top shelf liquor."

"Man's got a point," Yugi said. 

Seto finished pouring five shots and handed one to each of them. Yugi and Téa waved him off, holding up bright blue-green cocktails.

"No thanks," Téa said.

"We prefer something with a little flavor." Yugi gave Seto a blue-lipped smile. 

Shrugging, Seto raised a glass and downed it in one smooth motion. The alcohol burned the entire way, but it also calmed him, easing some of the tension from Seto's shoulders that had been building throughout the day.

"What, no toast?"

Raising an eyebrow at Joey, Seto picked up a second shot.

"Congrats on beating me--it took you long enough," Seto said, and drained the second glass just as quickly.

"Psh. Sorry I asked," Joey muttered.

Joey and Tristan rushed to down theirs, Tristan coughing when part of the shot went the wrong way down. Joey patted Tristan's arm until the coughing subsided and Tristan waved him off.

Seto smirked at Joey, a challenge in his eyes.

"Another?"

"You aimin' ta get black out plastered or somethin'?"

"You're one behind me," Seto pointed out. "I'm curious if you can keep up."

"Ya realize, even if ya challenge me to a drinkin' contest and win, it won't undo the fact that I beat ya taday, right?"

"Is that your way of admitting you can't handle it?"

Joey shook his head. He accepted the shot Seto handed him and threw it back. He slammed the shot glass onto the table with a pointed smirk.

"I can handle anythin' you can, Rich Boy. Yer on!"

Despite their big talk, neither Joey nor Seto poured another shot right away. They drank water instead, giving the first two shots time to kick in before taking another. Yes, the goal was to get drunk--and show up Joey--but Seto also wasn't about to make a fool of himself by drinking himself sick.

A song started playing through the speaker on the wall beside them, and Téa perked up.

"Oh! I  _ love _ this song. Guys, let's go dance!

Before Yugi could agree or protest, Téa was pulling him off to a slightly less crowded area a short distance away. Tristan took a sip of water before trailing after them.

Turning to Seto, Joey asked, "Ya comin', Moneybags?"

Seto shook his head and took a seat in one of the chairs against the wall. Joey pouted, looking Seto over for a moment before shrugging.

"Suit yerself." Tapping the side of the half-drunk bottle, Joey asked, "One more 'for I hit the dance floor?"

Seto gestured for Joey to pour, accepting the glass Joey slid across to him. He started when Joey's hand closed over his.

"Hold on. I wanna do a real toast this time."

Joey's eyebrows scrunched together in a thoughtful frown.

"Don't hurt yourself," Seto drawled.

"Shuddup an' give me a second, would ya?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "No need. I've got one."

"Okay, but this one better be good."

Joey withdrew his hand to grab his glass. Seto's skin tingled with residual heat. He raised his shot and met Joey's eyes.

"To living life one victory at a time--both in and out of the arena."

"Ooh, that  _ is _ a good one!"

Joey tossed back the liquor. Seto froze with the rim to his lips. He watched, transfixed, as Joey's throat worked as he swallowed. Joey licked his lips with a smack and set down his glass triumphantly. Seto hurried to down his before placing his glass beside Joey's.

"Whew! Time ta shake my groove thing. Ya sure ya don't wanna join us?"

"I'm good."

Joey gave him a thumbs up and turned to join the others. Seto could see them from his seat, and he watched as Joey joined the choreographed dance a large group of people had started doing.

Two songs later, Seto regretted not eating much earlier in the day as the alcohol hit him--hard. He caught himself smiling like an idiot as he watched Joey's spastic dance moves. Then the song slowed to a bump-and-grind beat with deep bass, and Seto was no longer smiling.

In an instant, Joey's movements went from uncoordinated jerking around to smooth and seductive undulations. He looked clumsy next to Téa's practiced grace, but something in Seto reacted to the way Joey's hips swiveled, the shameless way he moved to the beat, as if there weren't dozens of people around him.

The room was warm from too many bodies in too small a space, and the alcohol only made it feel moreso. Seto stripped off his sleeveless white duster and draped it over the chair back. Looking around, Seto noticed a door at the back of the bar. It was bordered in white string lights and appeared to lead to an outdoor sitting area. Thinking some fresh air might help, Seto stood and wound his way toward it.

The chilly fall air hit him as soon as he stepped out, and Seto sighed in relief. Seto glanced around the small patio. The rest of the bar goers were apparently too preoccupied inside--or perhaps they were all avoiding the cold--because Seto had the patio to himself. Good. Seto had been surrounded by people all day; he could use a few moments of relative peace.

Taking a seat on a bench beside the door, Seto sighed and leaned his head back against the cool wrought iron. The crisp breeze wasn't doing much to clear his thoughts, which still swirled around his head in a confused jumble, but it helped cool him down somewhat.

As he sat, Seto let his thoughts wander back to his duel with Joey. He'd lost, which left a bad taste in his mouth, but it wasn't distressing him as much as he’d thought it would. If Joey had beat him even a few months ago, he knew he would have been outraged about the loss. Now though…

Seto’s hand slipped into his pants pocket. He brushed his fingers over the small vial of twisted metal, a strange melancholy wrapping around him. Seto felt hollow, defeated, but deep down he knew it had very little to do with losing the duel.

He’d always placed so much value on winning, but what did any of it really gain him? Titles? Money? Fame? He already had more than enough of all of those things. So what was he even dueling for anymore? 

_ “Wha’s the point of ya ain’t duelin’ fer fun?” _

Joey’s words from Battle City came to him out of the blue. Was that reason enough? Seto wondered. Losing the duel today hadn’t diminished him in any way, and in the grand scheme of things, it seemed so inconsequential...

The door opened up beside him, the sounds of music and revelry swelling as Joey peeked his head outside.

"So  _ this _ is where ya slunk off to,” Joey said, closing the door behind him.

"I didn't 'slink off'," Seto muttered, removing his hand from his pocket . He glanced sidelong as Joey sat next to him on the cold bench.

“You doin’ all right? Ya seem...off, somehow.”

“Alcohol tends to have that effect.”

Joey shook his head.

“Naw, I picked up on it earlier, too. Like that moment durnin’ our duel. Fer a second, I was worried you were gonna pass out or somethin’. But it’s more than jus’ that. Ya told me you’ve been lookin’ forward to our rematch, but when we were actually duelin’...well, it didn't seem like yer heart was in it."

Seto sighed.

“My heart was in it, but my mind was distracted.” Seto's hand brushed over the vial in his pocket. "Maybe you weren't the only one who came back too soon."

Joey tilted his head thoughtfully as he looked Seto over.

"Penny fer yer thoughts?"

Seto snorted, smirking. "My thoughts are worth far more."

"Yea, well, I'm broke so, take it or leave it."

Seto chuckled.

"Come on, spill" Joey said, giving Seto's arm a light smack. "Promise I won't tell nobody. What's got ya so distracted?"

Seto's expression sobered as he looked into Joey's eyes. They appeared dark in the poor light, almost cinnamon, as opposed to the vibrant gold Seto knew they were. Seto swallowed and his heart stuttered.

“Take a guess.”

Joey cast his eyes over Seto’s shoulder, and Seto could tell from his expression he was looking into the past.

“Yea. I been hung up on that too,” he said quietly. “‘S funny. That ain’t the first time I’ve almost kicked it--not even the closest call I’ve had--but it shook me. Y’know?”

Seto nodded. Leaning over and resting his arms on his thighs, he closed his eyes, replaying those crucial few seconds in his mind like he’d done some many times since. Seto groaned, rubbing at his face as if to scrub the images away.

“Lately, I feel like I'm falling apart at the seams,” Seto murmured.

“It's okay ta fall apart sometimes--so long as ya pull yerself tagether when it's over.”

Seto rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Easier said than done.”

Joey lighted a hand on his shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. “It's also okay if ya need help pickin’ up the pieces.”

Movement stilted, Seto placed a hand over Joey's briefly before letting it drop back to his lap. Joey pulled his away.

“It’s not just about the...shooting.” Seto swallowed. “I’ve been thinking about the future ,  and for the first time in my life, my path is unclear. I've already achieved the goals I set for myself--surpassed them, in fact. And Mokuba…"

"What about 'im?"

“He's growing up so fast. Before I know it he'll be _eighteen_. He'll head off to college and officially take up his VP position at Kaiba Corp., but...eventually he'll want to move out. He'll meet someone, maybe start a family someday…”

“Ya talk as if you ain't gonna have any 'a that.” When Seto just sat there, staring at his hands in silence, Joey rested a hand on his shoulder again. “Ya know that ain't true, right?”

Seto scoffed. “Isn't it? After all,” he said, meeting Joey's eyes once more, “who would want to spend the rest of their life with a world-class asshole like me?”

Joey pulled back and scratched his face. “I mean, yea, ya  _ are _ an ass, but ya got some good qualities, too. Yer jus’, ehhh…what's that they say ‘bout wine?”

Seto smirked. “That it's an acquired taste?”

Joey snapped his fingers. “Yea, that's it! Yer an acquired taste. Ya may not be fer everybody, but that don't mean yer not fer  _ anybody _ , ya know?”

Peeking from beneath his bangs, Seto considered Joey for a long moment. His heart beat so hard, he could hardly hear his own words when he spoke.

“What about you?”

“Eh? Whaddabout me?”

Seto hesitated before asking, “What's your opinion on wine?”

Joey swallowed visibly. “Uh, never had much of a taste fer it. I actually tend ta prefer my alcohol sweet.”

Seto's breath quickened as he held Joey's gaze. Leaning in, he swept the bangs from Joey's face.

“How do you know the wine isn't sweet if you've never tasted it?”

Seto moved in slowly, giving Joey the opportunity to pull away. When he didn't, Seto brought their mouths together. Joey stiffened when their lips touched, melting against Seto a moment later. Joey's hands tugged at Seto's hair and bunched in his sweater.

An eternity passed by in a matter of seconds, time slowing as Seto poured everything into that kiss--the confused allure he’d felt toward Joey these past months, the years of denied longing and self-imposed loneliness, the desperate need to feel alive after coming so close to death. All the while Joey kissed back with the same passion Seto saw when they bantered, when they dueled, and Seto groaned when Joey eventually pulled back.

Joey gave him a small smile, as if he’d been given the final clue to some riddle he’d been unable to solve until that moment.

“How long?”

Seto swallowed, his heart thumping rapidly. “I’m not quite sure. It took me a long time to admit to myself, and when I did--it struck me that I’d liked you for a long time, but I’m not certain  _ when _ .”

“If ya’ve known fer a while, then why ain't ya said anything before now?”

“Recent events have put a few things into perspective.”

Seto hesitated before pulling the small vial out of his pocket and holding it out to Joey. Squinting down at it curiously, Joey picked it up and held it up to examine it in the low light.

"What is it?"

"The bullet you took for me."

Joey's eyes snapped back Seto. "Why do you have it? Ain't it evidence?"

Seto felt his face flush. "My people retrieved it from the stage while repairing the damages, and since Lutz pled out, it wasn't needed to make a case so I…just kept it."

Joey examined the bullet a little more, twisting the vial toward the twinkling string lights before handing it back.

"Okay, but why?"

Seto shrugged and tucked the vial away, not really sure how to explain the odd sentiment he had for the morbid keepsake.

"I told you before that if you hadn't pushed me out of the way, that bullet would have pierced my heart. I would be dead. And you nearly died instead."

Seto swallowed again and looked away, as if searching for words in the buildings brickwork.

“I…had feelings for someone else once, but I waited too long to tell him--and now I’ll never get the chance.” Turning back to meet Joey's eyes, he said, “I don't want to make that same mistake twice.”

Joey nodded, taking Seto's words in stride. Smiling, he reached out and placed a hand on Seto's cheek. Joey reciprocated Seto's earlier kiss, soft and testing at first, then a bit more passionate as Seto kissed back.

Joey grinned at Seto as they broke apart. Nodding toward the building, he asked, "Wanna head back inside? The alcohol's makin' me hungry, and this place has awesome chilly cheese fries!"

Seto smirked. "Sounds healthy."

Joey laughed and got to his feet. "It's a dive bar. 'Healthy' is relative."

Joey held out his hand. Seto took it and allowed Joey to help him up. The lights dappled Joey, making him glow. Seto stole one more quick kiss. Joey beamed at him, and Seto couldn't repress his own answering grin.

Lacing their fingers together, Joey held the door open for Seto.

"After you, Handsome."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find an attack name for Five-Headed Dragon, so I made one up. Feel free to correct me in the comments if you know it's real attack name (if it has one) so I can change it and know for in the future.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
